mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Rockin' Heaven characters
This article contains profiles and information for the characters of the manga series Rockin' Heaven. The names are in Western order, with the given name before the family name. Amabane High School Sawa Konishi Voiced By: Noriko Shitaya : Sawa is a nice, warm-hearted 15 year old girl who always tries her best. She applied to her new high school, Amabane High School, because she liked the uniform. On her first day, she meets Akira Nagashima who tells Sawa that Amabane High School used to be an all boys school. Sawa then meets Ran Matsuyuki, who she thought was a nice person, but starts hating him afterwards. However, Sawa and Ran later become pretty close, and they even start dating with each other. She is a Pisces and her blood type is A. Akira is her unofficial best friend, but Sawa is also good friends with Yuri Shirakawa, Ran's ex-girlfriend from Eika Academy. In the end of the manga, she married Ran and had a son. Ran Matsuyuki Voiced By: Takahiro Sakurai :Ran seems to be the "leader" among his friends in their class. His Father, the Chairman of Amabane High School, has high expectations for Ran. His mother was the one who helped him get through his father's demands, but when she died, Ran jumped off the roof in middle school attempting to commit suicide, only suffering minor injuries. Ever since then, his friends have always been watching out for him. Despite how rude he seems to be towards Sawa in the beginning, he shows hints along the way that show he really cares about her. He shares a kiss with Sawa on his birthday, July 18th. They start dating later. Akira Nagashima Voiced By: Mamiko Noto :Akira is Sawa's unofficial best friend. Akira is always there giving her friend gossip and stories from the past and present because her goal is to be mangaka. Akira says her intentions of transferring to the new co-ed school are because there is a lot of "good material" there. Although it seems like she doesn't care about Sawa at times, she really likes being around her new friend. After Sawa and Ran start dating, Akira gets mad at Sawa, saying that Sawa was actually like the girls she knew at middle school- they didn't actually care about Akira and they made fun of her. Sawa proves that she liked Akira as a friend, and now they are okay. Akira seems to have feelings for Tsubaki, but she has a hard time showing them; however, she knew from the start that Tsubaki loved Ran. Despite that Taguchi confessed and asked her out, she rejects him and remains in love with Tsubaki, as he was the first person to show her kindness. In an extra chapter, Akira states that she doesn't like to get into troublesome situations. Junichi Tsubaki (椿純一, Tsubaki Jun'ichi?) Voiced By: Kazuya Kobayashi :One of Sawa's classmates and Ran's closest friends. He is Ran's best friend and is one of the firsts to be aware of Sawa and Ran's relationship. He was in the basketball club with Ran and Kido until the third quarter of their second year of middle school. Tsubaki is very caring of Akira. In an extra chapter, Akira reveals that he has two older sisters (it was inside her notepad of research). He is number two on the list of people Akira can't handle, right behind Sawa. Tsubaki wears round glasses. :Although Akira is in love with Tsubaki, on the other hand, Tsubaki has always loved Ran and continues to protect him from afar. The only thing he wants for Ran is to be happy, which was why whenever Ran and Sawa are in a fight, Tsubaki becomes upset as Sawa was the first girl who accepted Ran. Satoshi Kido Voiced By: Tetsuya Kakihara :One of Sawa's classmates and Ran's closest friends. At first, he was mean to Sawa along with his other friends, but defended her with Ogawa after their gym teacher hit her and pushed her to the ground. He was in the basketball club with Ran and Tsubaki until the third quarter of their second year of middle school. After he and his friends went to Sawa's house for a study party, Kido discovers that he actually had feelings for Sawa. Kido was originally unaware of Sawa's relationship with Ran, but finds out later on the series. Tomoki Ogawa Voiced By: Taketoshi Kawano :One of Sawa's classmates and Ran's closest friends. His family owns a beauty parlor called "Hairsolon Brook," therefore, he always has perfect hair (Stated by Sawa). He has an older sister. At first, he was mean to Sawa along with his other friends, but defended her with Kido after their gym teacher hit her and pushed her to the ground. He usually wears a bandana on his head and has his lips pierced. He was in the soccer club with Taguchi until the third quarter of their second year of middle school. Souta Taguchi Voiced By: Hideki Nakanishi :One of Sawa's classmates and Ran's closest friends. He wears the square glasses. He understands Akira's feelings since he was like her when he was in middle school, but the reason why he isn't antisocial now is because Kido and the other boys kept on pushing themselves to be friends with Taguchi. He was in the soccer club with Ogawa until the third quarter of their second year of middle school. He tells Sawa to keep on pushing herself until Akira accepts her. Family's This section in not complete Konishi Family Sae Konishi Voiced By: Shiho Hisajima :Sawa's fun and loving mother who wanted to cosplay as Sawa in order to go to her school in the first chapter. She told Sawa's classmates that she was Sawa's sister the first time she met them. Sae is a very helpful and concerned mother. She and Sawa's father wanted to help Sawa sew the uniforms for Class 1-G, but Sawa rejected the offer. She gives Sawa advices now and then. She gets along very well with Sawa's classmates. Kazutomo Konishi Voiced By: Tetsuharu Oota :Sawa's father. Initially he had second thoughts on letting Sawa attend a school that was formerly a boys' school and had impressions that she was being bullied, but reconsidered these thoughts after seeing Sawa's friendship with the boys. He is very humble and selfless when it narrows down to his family's wants. Sawa believes his cooking to be the best, and according to his past, he confessed to Sae first. Sachi Konishi Voiced By: Saori Goto :Sawa's baby sister. Sawa's classmates think that Sachi is very cute. Rockin'Heaven